


Tidbits

by yeti576



Category: fiction with a twist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeti576/pseuds/yeti576
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random writing tidbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> This is not fan-fiction. Turn back if you want.

**Random Writing [TIDBIT 1]**

> I’m gonna be doing this a lot, because why not?

My eyes wandered over to a wrinkled-up picture, sitting in its glass glory, the frame. Now that I look at it, my heart wrenches. The blurry faces, the goofy stances each and every one of them made, and even the splotches of tears that permanently tarnished the photo. But does it look like I care? _They were great friends, memories, and they were just… my life. Without them, I wouldn’t be standing here today, with my heart throbbing at the painful sight of this photo._ My heart sunk and moisture drew itself towards my eyes. _Oh dammit. If I was only with them still._ I walked out and met a winged angel, a normal sight to see.

“Hello, Archangel Matthew. Can I ask you something?” He gestured on, for me to continue. “When can I wander into Earth?”

"We’ve went over this plenty of times. The answer is no. It’s against the Heavenly Law, Kristy.” I felt the silence drape over Archangel Matthew, before he flew away abruptly. Goddammit. My mind begins working its gears again, just like all the other times. Engines whirling, fans preventing overheating… Just like all the times I was declined. _Dammit.._


End file.
